Inhabituel
by Ilunae
Summary: Midoriya Inko s'était bien sûr attendue à voir son fils se faire des amis en l'emmenant au parc ce jour-là.


Bonjour,

Voici une autre fic.

* * *

Midoriya Inko s'était bien sûr attendue à voir son fils se faire des amis en l'emmenant au parc ce jour-là. Elle était contente de le voir jouer avec les autres enfants. C'était important pour lui de se faire des amis.

Le courant semblait bien passer avec un autre garçon qui devait avoir à peu près le même âge que lui. Elle le laissa donc jouer tout en gardant un œil sur lui de loin.

Quand elle le récupéra à la fin de la journée, les yeux d'Izuku brillaient.

"Tu t'es bien amusé Izuku ?" demanda elle même si elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

"Oui ! J'ai joué avec Ka... Kach... Kachu.. Kacchan !"

Elle supposait qu'il s'agissait du garçon qu'elle avait vu avec lui. Elle devrait sans doute rencontrer ses parents pour apprendre son vrai prénom.

"Oh ! Et comment est ce Kacchan ?"

"Génial !"

Inko ne le savait pas encore mais, elle entendrait souvent cela de la bouche d'Izuku à l'avenir. Pour le moment, elle écoutait les babillages de son fils. Il avait beaucoup de choses à lui dire. Izuku était déjà un grand bavard.

Ce jour-là, toutes les phrases de son fils commençaient par Kacchan. Kacchan avait fait ci, Kacchan avait fait ça. Izuku n'avait plus que ce nom à la bouche.

Inko était contente pour lui. Elle avait cependant une drôle d'impression. Comme s'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Il y avait quelque chose d'inhabituel mais, elle ne savait pas quoi.

Elle essaya d'y réfléchir mais, c'était dur de se concentrer avec Izuku qui lui parlait. Inko décida donc de laisser cela à plus tard et, continua d'écouter son fils.

"Dis maman ! Tu crois que je vais revoir Kacchan ?"

Il allait sans doute le revoir souvent. S'il venait au parc, l'autre enfant et sa famille devait habiter dans le même quartier qu'eux.

"Bien sûr, mon chéri ! On retournera au parc, demain !"

Les yeux verts d'Izuku se mirent à briller de nouveau.

"Super !"

Elle sourit.

"Maintenant, tu dois aller te coucher !"

"D'accord ! Bonne nui, Maman !"

"Bonne nuit, Izuku !"

Une fois, qu'elle fut sûre que son fils dormait, elle sortit de sa chambre. Elle avait toujours cette impression que quelque chose avait changé chez son fils. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

Inko chercha pendant près d'une demi-heure sans trouver. Elle décida d'abandonner. Si elle n'arrivait pas à savoir ce que c'était, cela ne devait être rien de si important. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se prendre la tête pour ça.

Elle alla donc se coucher sans penser à cela. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle se redressa d'un coup. Elle avait enfin trouvé ce qui avait changé chez Izuku. Inko n'arrivait pas à y croire cependant.

Cela ne pouvait pas être cela. Son fils était beaucoup trop jeune. Puis, elle aurait dû s'en rendre compte tout de suite. Elle avait dû s'imaginer cela. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait pas aller vérifier comme son fils dormait. Elle n'allait pas le réveiller pour ça.

Le lendemain, Inko avait réussi à se persuader que tout n'avait été que le fruit de son imagination. Elle resta donc bouche bée quand elle alla voir son fils.

"Tout va bien maman ?" demanda Izuku qui la fixait de ses yeux verts.

Voilà ce qui avait changé chez son fils, la veille. Ses yeux étaient verts. Les deux. Le gauche qui avait été encore rouge un jour plus tôt, était devenu aussi vert que le droit. Comment elle avait fait pour ne pas s'en rendre compte plus tôt.

Inko n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de personnes qui rencontraient leur âme sœur aussi jeune. La majorité des gens avait déjà au moins vingt ans quand cela arrivait. Parfois quand ils étaient encore au lycée et, dans de rares cas au collège.

Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de quelqu'un à qui cela était arrivé avant même d'être en maternelle. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que cela tomberait sur son fils.

"Tout va bien, chéri !"

Ce serait trop compliqué de tout expliquer à Izuku. Il était encore trop jeune pour comprendre tout cela.

"On retourne au parc, aujourd'hui ?"

"Bien sûr !"

Quand ils se rendirent au parc, le même garçon blond vint vers eux.

"'Zuku !"

"Kacchan !"

Inko laissa Izuku partir jouer avec son ami. Elle avait eu le temps de voir les yeux de l'autre enfant. Ils étaient rouges.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
